


Light in the Darkness

by iSilvy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSilvy/pseuds/iSilvy
Summary: [A/U] Marcus Kane injected the vial of Nightblood serum into his body so Clarke Griffin wouldn't have to, and was able to launch the ship into space in time and survive Praimfaya.





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This thought just came to me because I do like these 'what if' scenarios. Also, because I love Marcus Kane. So, there's that. xP Enjoy!

 

**42 days after Praimfaya...**

 

Severe radiation burns...it was a searing pain, itching and burning all over his body for the first two days, along with nausea and vomiting. He remembered it clearly and will remember it for a long time. This would have been Clarke if he hadn't intervened to stop her. She would have had to deal with such agony if she was able to escape the death wave's wrath of destruction by making it back in here in time like he did. Now, he was glad he was the one who decided, even if Abbey destroyed the radiation testing chamber in the process because she thought he would have endured the same death as the Grounder they killed during the initial experiment.

He wanted to die right then and there though, but the agony caused him to pass out for a while. He remembered he slept for a number of hours, then slept on and off when he wasn't feeling nauseous and vomiting for nearly a week until he was better and his skin was completely healed. He truly has become a Nightblood; his saving grace, or a curse, he wasn't sure just yet. He breathed in a deep breath and sighed as he wondered if his desperate decision to inject himself with the Nightblood serum after not allowing Clarke to risk her life was a good idea or not. He thought about the horrified look on Abbey's face as she first thought the black blood and the radiation test was going to kill him as it did to the Grounder they found. Admittedly, he was scared that it wasn't going to work with him either, but his body accepted the black blood and now his body was making it on its own.

Now, as he sat at the bottom of the stairwell in the science lab, he stared across the room towards the closed doors to where the rocket once was. The facility was a little too quiet to his liking. Being isolated and unable to communicate with anyone for the past 42 days was starting to get to him. He wondered if Bellamy, Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Echo and Emori were still alive and okay up there in the ring. He truly believed that they made it up there. He breathed in a sigh again as he closed his eyes, and exhaled the air slowly through his parted lips. He had to stay positive and have faith that they made it and were okay. He also had to have faith that Abbey, Clarke, Jaha, Octavia and the others were also doing okay down in the Bunker.

“Abbey...” He murmured as a wave of melancholy washed over him as he covered his face with his hands.

He hoped she will forgive him for what he did, but he had to save her and Clarke. Abbey was very important to the people of the bunker. While he knew that she couldn't lose Clarke again, he didn't want her to go through what she went through before the Exodus to Earth. He was afraid if she did lose her daughter, then she would end her own life. He couldn't let that happen. When Clarke wanted to go with her friends to return to Raven and bring her back, he kept telling himself it was necessary to stop her from leaving the bunker and sealed her inside to be with her mother, while he went with Bellamy and the others to help them rescue Raven.

After being able to help launch the ship into space to save those kids – well, they certainly weren't kids anymore – he stayed inside the facility for shelter. He kept telling himself he'll be okay, but a month later, he wasn't okay. He barely had enough food and water to survive down here for much longer. He was used to rationing, being able to go days without food and water, but he needed to find water soon. He gazed down at his clasped hands as his elbows rested on his knees. He had to go. He had to leave the island and find more food and water before he died. Abbey wouldn't want him to give up, no matter what. After all, he didn't allow her to give up. He got up off the step, gave one final look around the science lab, and headed upstairs to gather the gear he brought with him nearly two months ago. He then made sure he had everything with him before heading out.

Dressed and ready to go, it took him a few hours or so to climb out of the rubble that covered the entrance, and when he did, it took him a bit of time to gather his bearings as he gazed around at the scorched earth. Everything remotely alive and lush was gone, leaving only charred trees and dirt. He gazed across the desolate landscape to where the ocean once was, but it was now completely dried up it seemed. It nearly took his breath away.

“Oh my God,” He quietly muttered. What was he getting himself into now?

He took out a map and unfolded it to review it. At least now he didn't have to worry about how he was going to be able to make it across the ocean to return to Polis to see if he could get inside the bunker. It pretty much was a desert now. He wrapped a piece of cloth around his head to keep the blazing sun off of him and started his long hike towards Polis. The possibility of being able to see Abbey once again brought him an ounce of hope to keep going.

To stay alive.

 


End file.
